Harry's Grubs
by kiroigenaya
Summary: small fluff fic that I'm planning on eventually writing a sequel to with my sis GirlAnimePrincess,which will have a plot,I assure you. three meteors land in a relaxing Harry Potter's front lawn on the anniversary of the Battle. when Harry goes to investigate,he gets the surprise of his life. no pairings for Harry or the grubs. important info inside. disclaimer: I no own it.
1. Chapter 1

**ok,so heres the thing. my big sis GirlAnimePrincess got herself hooked on Homestuck. and so she showed me some of the things from it that she thought I would like.**

**i.e grubs.**

**so now I have been obbsessed with the wittle baby twolls,and I have come up with a 'fluff bunny'**

**a plot bunny(ish) creature that is just an idea for a fic full of fluff.**

**so,as are all my fics,if you wish to take it and mould it into your own,I give my permition as long as you say in the description(summary) that you got it from me,k? :)**

**and also,I will from now on be posting any plot bunny that pops into my head,so it could be a LONG while before some of my fics get updated,while others may get updated every other day.**

**sorry all you patient fans of my works. :(**

**also,I've only read act 1 and a bit of act 2. so no flaming!**

**all the grubs I use will be will be no 'real swearing',if something needs swearing I will use 'merlin' because if you havent noticed,this is a Harry Potter crossover.**

**now,on with the fic!**

Harry Potter sighed as he sat infront of the unlit fireplace,sipping his warm apple cider.

it had been almost three years since "the Battle of Hogwarts" took place. three years of being alone.

Ron and Hermione,Neville and Luna,Ginny and Dean,even Draco and Astoria had all gotten married and began their families.

that had been two years ago though,and it seemed to Harry that he was the only one that remembered all the losses,not just the triumphs. he tried and tried to move on,but it was hard.

but he was making progress. moving to America had helped a lot in that respect.

it was the anniversary of the Battle. Harry,as always,was invited to the big celebration the Ministry of Magic threw every year. but like always,he chose not to go.

Harry had planned a relaxing day. he planned to relax,maybe read some good books,and have some nice food.

no exitement.

just rest and relaxation.

yeah...

_'well...there went relaxation...'_

Harry thought to himself as he saw the meteors in his yard.

thats right,meteors. as in plural. rather small ones,but meteors all the same.

once he deemed it safe to go outside(read:he dashed to the door as fast as he could) he went out to inspect it. feeling grateful that the wards around his house meant the muggles wouldnt worry about the space rocks in his yard.

once he had(rashly) gotten really close to one of them,it kinda...opened? disintegrated? vanished? Harry didnt know how to explain it,really.

as he cautiously walked closer to the slowly 'disappearing' rock,what he saw inside made him gasp and take a small step back.

a bug. it looked like a little bug with a gray humanoid head,with fin-like ears and black hair and orange horns,and a weird kind of fin on its bottom.

there were three of the meteors,so did that mean there were more in the others? the little thing was a light purple color that matched its eyes.

wait.

Harry's eyes widened when he made eye contact with the little buglike creature.

neighther one of them looking away. but as soon as the staring contest began,it was over.

*sniffle*

oh no.

*sniffle* *whimper*

oh merlin no...

"waah!" the little thing cried as it moved around trying to get on its tiny little feet.

*sniffle*

*wimper*

Harry looked over and saw that the other two meteors had 'disappeared' also,and the other two were about to start crying as well. he also noticed that they were not only different colors,they also didnt have the same kind of ears or horns.

but they were still crying. so he did the only thing he could think of,and scooped them up and ran inside.

Harry carefully put them down on his bed and sat down next to them. they had stopped crying went he had put them down,they were curious about their new surroundings.

"so...I have no idea what you little guys are." Harry said as he watched the three of them sort of...toddle around the bed. he saw that the other two also didnt have the fin either. the purple one was looking over the edge,the yellow one was curling up on a pillow,and the turquoise one was staring at him.

oh.

Harry smiled at the little...what-ever-it-is as 'it' (he really should try to find a way to tell if it was a boy or girl) as it crawled closer to him.

it 'stood up' on its middle and back legs and used its front two like arms to...poke him.

yep.

"squeak"

oh MERLIN the things were getting _CUTE_!

"squeak!" Harry looked down at it(her? judging from the voice) as she(yes,Harry thought,definately a girl) reached up with and started moving around in circles her little front feet.

ah.

she was using the universal hand movement of asking to be picked up.

Harry slowly put his hands down in front of her. she tilted her head cutely(_'MERLIN Potter! get a GRIP!' _a voice that suspiciously sounded like the late prof. Snape said in Harry's head)and sniffed his fingers a bit.

then she smiled. she gave Harry the cutesiest little smile he had ever seen as she climbed(more like tumbled) into his hands.

Harry grinned and lifted her to his chest,where she started to cuddle on his shoulder.

_'maybe this wont be so bad,huh? I can make this work. they dont really have anywhere else to go.'_

and so Harry potter suddenly became the father of alien 'triplets'.

and the fleeting entity/force known as ParadoxSpace 'smiled' smugly at having once again made someones life better and harder at the same time.

"squeak!"

"squeak!"

Harry looked and saw both of the other 'babies' had noticed that the turquoise one(he really should name them huh?) was getting cuddled and apparently had gotten jealous.

Harry nerviously watched as the yellow/gold one was surrounded by a yellowish aura and was raised off the bed by an invisible force.

...what?

*WHAM!*

the baby had flown right into his (Harry's) chest,leaving Harry sprawled on the bed with two upset babies on his chest.

oh,make that three upset babies,as the last one crawled over and curled up in his hair,sniffling a bit.

Harry had managed to get up and carried the three sniffling and apologetic bug-babies (he really should name them. he didnt even know their species!) to the kitchen to get something for them all to eat.

he set the three down on the table,hoping they wouldnt fall off while his back was turned as he went over to the fridge.

hmm...not much...

aha! fruit!

Harry picked up some of the fruit he had found in the bottom of the fridge and set them on the table next to the babies.

there were two peaches,a couple strawberries and a plum.

Harry smiled at the little bug-babies as they looked over the fruit curiously.

he picked up one of the peaches and bit into it,making sure all three of them saw how he did it so that they could copy him and eat their fruit.

the teal one was the first to do so. she made her way to the other peach and took a nibble out of it.

"SQUEEAAK!" she squeaked in utter joy at the sweet and slightly tangy taste.

"squeak?" the purple one went over and took a nibble out of it to,and did the same as the teal one.

the yellow one instead walked over to the plum,and took a nibble of that.

"SQUEAK!" it squeaked in obvious disgust. the other two giggled as it tried to get the taste off its tongue with its tiny front legs.

Harry chuckled and held out a strawberry for the little guy.

this time he (it sounded like a he when he squeaked,the same for the purple one. so he had two boys and one girl) was much more cautious when nibbling on the fruit.

"squeak squeak!" he squeaked in relief and happiness at the sweet taste of the strawberry.

"hmm...I need to name you guys..." Harry said as he absentmindedly let the three bug babies play with his fingers on the table.

"hmm...how about...Marrie for you" he said as he poked the only girl in the bunch,the teal one,in the 'tummy'.

"and you can be...Julian. I always liked that name for some reason..." he said to the purple one.

"and you can be...umm...ahh...oooh,I dont know...Elliot? yeah,I guess." he said as he poked the yellow one.

"now...where are you three going to sleep?" Harry asked rhetorically as he thought about where to put them for the night.

he didnt expect an answer.

"SQUEAK!" Julian squeaked as he climbed up Harry's arm up to his shoulder,then his cheek. where he started cuddling.

"squeak!" Marrie squeaked,obviously wanting to be cuddled as well. Harry picked her up and let her cuddle next to Julian.

but as Harry looked around for Elliot,he didnt see him!

*WHAM!* "SQUEAK!" "SQUEAK!"

ow.

Harry reached up and felt for the thing that had just follen on his head.

when he brought his hand back down he was holding the missing grub.

huh,grub. that was a good name for them he supposed.

**end chap 1!**

**so,what do you think?**

**please review and give me your opinions. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Mcgonnagal

**new chapter! I've been meaning to get into the swing of writing more,but its haaard -3-**

**I got a review that asked if the grubs were the trolls from Homestuck that got sent to harry instead of getting picked up by their lusus (sp?) or whatever.**

**the answer is no,they are ocs me and my sis GirlAnimePrincess came up with together. I havent even read more then the first three acts of Homestuck so far.**

**in this fic,there will be no mentioning of Homestuck,that will come in the sequel,which will be an actual story not just a fluff-fic.**

**on with the chapter!**

"squeak"

. . .

"squeak!"

. . .

"SQUEAK!"

Harry Potter jumped out of bed as his daughter,Marrie,squeaked as loud as she could in his ear.

he turned to glare at her,but couldnt hold it for long as she was giving him '_that_' look. the "I'm-just-a-sweet-little-princess,I-cant-be-bad-daddy!" that he was still trying to find a way to become immune to,and he had no idea how she had learned it.

"*sigh* I guess you and your brothers want breakfast huh?" he said,then chuckled as she,and her brothers who were by the door to his room,nodded their heads so fast they got dizzy.

it had been three weeks since he had found his little alien babies. three weeks to get into a routine of 'get up,get dressed,make breakfast,give/take baths(which Julian absolutely LOVED,as they had found out as soon as the first bath-time came),playtime,make lunch,naptime,more playtime,make dinner,another bath if needed,then bedtime.'

three weeks was enough time to get into a routine,but nothing could prepare poor Harry for the life of a single father of triplets,especially alien triplets.

heck,Harry didnt even know whether the three were actually related! though he didnt think so,because their _blood_ was different _colors_!

but he didnt care much,he would raise them as siblings and if they decided they werent someday then he was ok with that.

"so,breakfast..." Harry mumbled to himself as he made his way to the kitchen,skillfully avoiding stepping on the babies who were running around his feet playing tag.

once in the kitchen,Harry got out the ingrediants to make pancakes,which he knew the little ones of the house loved,as shown by the happy little cheer they did when he got the ingediants out.

after breakfast it was bathtime. Julian ran as fast as he could to the huge bathroom that Harry had used an expansion charm on so that they would all have enough room.

"squeak squeak!" Julian said impatiently waiting for them in the tub-that-was-more-of-a-pool.

"squeak!" Marrie said as she to jumped in while Harry started the water.

"squeak..." Elliot was slightly less excited about bathtime then his siblings were,as he was still standing by the door.

"heh heh,come on Elliot,dont be a scaredy cat." Harry teased lightly as Elliot made his way closer to the tub with a pout.

"SQUEAK!" Elliot apparently did NOT like being called a scaredy cat.

"skardy ca'! skardy ca'!"

Harry and Elliot both looked over at Julian and Marrie. Marrie was the one who had just called Elliot a 'skardy ca' twice.

"well...looks like someone learned her first words" Harry smiled.

"..." Elliot was still pouting and glaring at Marrie.

ok...this was SOOO cute.

dont tell anyone he thought that.

Harry stood looking at the three 'grubs' as he'd decided to call them. they were all on their backs with their legs and horns all tangled up in string from a ball of yarn that Mrs. Weasley had left at Harry's house a long time ago. the three of them were squeaking up a storm.

and it was bloody adorable.

"*snicker* dont worry guys,I'll get you out *snicker*" Harry managed to say without bursting into laughter at the pouts and semi-glares he was getting.

after he had gotten all three of them out of the string,he sat them down infront of him.

"ok,let this be a lesson to you three about getting into things you're not supposed to. I did that to much when I was a kid and I almost died multiple times. ok? no getting into things without my permission." he looked at them with what Ron called his 'mum face'.

they stared back.

then Elliot nodded and toddled off to chew on a cat toy Harry had gotten for Crookshanks before the irratable feline had died of old age two weeks before the meteors came.

Marrie grumbled and went to stare out the window at the birds on the bird-feeder the neighbors had hung up.

Julian just toddled up to Harry,stuck up his arms,and said "bath?" tilting his head cutely.

Harry melted.

_**(meanwhile...)**_

"what in the name of Merlin's frilly pink boxers is going on?!"

that was all Headmistress Mcgonnagal could say as she stared at the three newest names in the Hogwarts registry.

_'Elliot,Marrie,and Julian Potter.'_

'oh if that boy got some poor girl pregnant I'll...I'll...I'll turn him into a mouse and chase him in my cat form!' she thought to herself as she made her way to the floo.

_**(back in the Potter household...)**_

a loud dinging noise made the three babies freeze in their tracks as they were setling at the table for a delicious lunch.

"you three stay here. I'll go see who's floo-calling." Harry said as he got up and made his way to the 'floo-room' downstairs.

once he got there he threw a pinch of floo powder into the fire and was surprised to see Mcgonnagal's stern(and obviously furious) face in the fire.

"erm...hello prof-" he started.

"dont you 'hello' me mister Potter!" she said furiously.

"I'm coming through" was all she said before she disappeared and Harry scooted away from the fireplace as fast as he could before she barreled into him.

once she was standing infront of him,she took a deep breath to calm herself enough to talk normally.

"mister Potter,would you _kindly_ explain this?" she asked,thin lipped and glaring.

Harry carefully took the peice of parchment from his old professor and read what it said.

oh.

_oh._

"wha...how..." he mumbled to himself,trying to think of a way alien babies could be registered as future Hogwarts students.

Mcgonnagal,however,thought it was for a different reason.

"mister Potter! do you mean to tell me that you-you went and got some poor girl _pregnant_ and you didnt even _KNOW?!_" she was shouting by the end and Harry's face was quite pale.

"nonononononononononoNO!" Harry shouted,waving his arms infront of him in a _**'no-thats-not-whats-going-on-dont-hurt-me'**_ kind of way.

"I can explain! its not what you think!" Harry tried to say,but it was to late.

"_mus-hominum mutationem!_"

suddenly Harry was looking up at a very tall,very angry Mcgonnagal.

oh no.

he knew that spell.

it was a variation of the spell fake Moody used on Malfoy in fourth year.

only instead of the one used on Malfoy,'mutationem humanae ferret',it was 'mus-hominum mutatio'...

so,he was a mouse.

**(A/N thank you for helping,Google Translate)**

Harry then ran. as fast as he could away from the tabby cat that was chasing him.

"hmm...so,you're saying you found these three...babies...in meteors that crash landed in your yard. you've adopted them,and now they're on the Hogwarts register?" the headmistress of said school summarized the story Harry had just told her.

when she had been chasing Harry around the house,they ended up in the kitchen,and she had stopped short at seeing three small...things...on the table,looking bored and hungry(and rather annoyed).

after the '**scream-what-in-the-name-of-Merlin-are-those?!**' she had calmed down enough to change Harry back into his normal self and let him explain.

"yup." was the simple answer she got.

the three in question were gobbling up their late breakfast on the table. she had to admit,they were kind of cute.

"so what are you planning on doing when they turn eleven?" she asked him as she set her now empty tea cup on the table.

"I...dont know. I mean I didnt know they were put on the register,so I didnt think I needed to do anything. but...I dont know..." he said looking down at the table.

"well...I suppose we'll have to wait and see." she said as she stood to leave.

**well,theres that. I'm sorry its been so long! my computer was being mean and not pulling up wordpad when I wanted to write!**

**its still kinda iffy,so it might take a long(ish) while for the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hatching (I'm SOOO SORRY!)

**ok,so heres the reason for my absence.**

**school.**

**so I'll be writing anytime I can find where I'm not in the middle of something else.**

**but I'm not doing anything today,so writing writing writing!**

Harry sighed as he groggily awoke,blinking at the morning sunlight coming in through the window.

he had gotten used to this,getting up and getting ready for the day before his three cute hellions from space could wake him up. it was something of a game now,wake up before they find some new way to do it for him. the last time he slept in Elliot made a bucket of potatoes fall on him. _POTATOES!_

*squeake*

Harry smiled when he heard the disappointed sighs of his kids by the door,then went to get breakfast started.

Harry was tucking in all three of his kids when Elliot got up and toddled over to the bookshelf,then looked back at Harry and his siblings (who were all staring at him) and pointed at a book.

"Hawy weeds ta us!" he said with the determined look only a little kid could have when they _knew_ what they wanted.

Harry smiled at him and tucked him in,then read them the story.

it had almost been a month now.

a month,since he had found his little babies inside cacoons hanging from under his table.

he didnt know how,or when,or why it happened or how they got there,but he simply gotten into the routine of "get up,get dressed,check cacoons,go about day"...after having panicked and called Mcgonnagal the first time he saw the cacoons.

*shuffle*

Harry startled,looking around his living room for the source of the noise.

_*shuffle*_

Harry jumped up and went over to the table and,sure enough,the cacoons were shaking and shuffling.

"ok,uh...so,I guess I'll just...wait for you guys to come out?" Harry was basically talking to himself,but he didnt care.

"oh! I have to call Mcgonnagal!" Harry said as he ran over to the floo to do just that.

"I'm glad you called mister Potter." Mcgonnagal said as she and Harry sat next to the still moving cacoons.

"no problem Proffes-oh! they're breaking!" Harry interupted himself,pointing at the cacoons which had,in fact,began to break apart.

in seconds the cacoons were little more then string on the floor and there were three little,naked aliens on the floor.

Harry could instantly tell which one was which,because their heads were basically the same. it was their bodies that had changed.

they now had the bodies of normal toddlers,only they were grey.

"Hawy?" Marrie mumbled sleepily as she rubbed at her eye like a human child would.

"hey Marrie,have you three had a nice long nap?" he asked teasingly as he picked her up and hugged her.

"HawyHawyHawyHawy!" Marrie and Julian babbled as they ran up to him,Elliot following behind at a more sedate pace.

"yes?" Harry asked,wondering what they were so excited about.

"lookit!" Marrie exclaimed holding up her cupped hands,inside which she was holding a great big sugar cookie.

a glance at the others told him that they had cookies as well.

"ooh,where did you get those?" he asked curiously.

"ms weaseys gave'm to uth!" Julian said happily as he bit into his cookie.

Harry froze as a _very_ familiar and _**very**_ scary voice called from the kitchen.

"Harry James Potter! you had better have a _very good explanation!_"

Harry gulped,then made his way to the kitchen.

**ok so I'm cutting it short here because with most of the baby stories I'm going to use are real,and therefore I have to translate them into 'troll' and also come up with more as I go.**

**also,I'm going to try to get more of my other stories out because my brain is getting clogged.**

**I'm working on this one called "the Creatore" which if I do it right will be EPIC.**

**and school -3-**

**but I'll try with the other stories,I promise.**


	4. chapter 4 Hermoine

**uuuuuuuhg!**

**I have had this sitting here since I dont know how long! DX**

**I checked today and realised I hadnt posted on this story in ages!**

**I'm sooooo sorry! I say that with basically every chapter I post and I feel terrible :'(**

"so,you mean to tell me that these three poor babies fell out of the sky and into your yard in rocks?" Molly Weasley gave him a look that said 'if you're lying to me I will _hurt_ you' as she set the stew she had made on the table,then began serving some to the children in question.

it had taken a while for Harry to explain how he had found the kids,and he had to back track a lot because apparently if wizards cant get to the moon than they think that the rumors of muggles doing it were just that,rumors. and since its been so long since the muggleborns even mentioned it,it stayed like that.

Harry poked at his stew with his spoon,using the other hand to keep Julian from face planting into his own.

"yeah,I was hoping to keep it a secret untill they were a little older."

Molly hummed thoughtfully.

"yes,I dont think it would be taken very well if they were found out to soon. have you thought about what would happen when they reach Hogwarts age? and what about your godson?" she asked.

"well proffesor Mcgonagal knows about them because she came to see me when she found three new Potters in the Hogwarts registry book. I was thinking about asking Hermione to help me make something to hide them,like a disilusionment charm(sp?) or polyjuice potion,only lasting much longer than just an hour." Harry said,reaching over to help Marrie with her spoon.

"Hawy I got tis!" she said with a determined glint in her eyes as she fumbled with her silverwear.

meanwhile Julian had picked up the bowl and was using the spoon to simply scoop the stew directly into his mouth,and Elliot had already figured his spoon out,though he was holding it like all young children do.

"so,let me get this strait. you,Harry Potter,found yourself the guardian of three,not one,but _THREE_ aliens and you DIDNT TELL ME?!" yelled one Hermione Weasley as she stood infront of the coweri-I mean sitting Harry,her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"um. . .yes?" he wimper-ahem I mean aske-I mean said,yeah said.

she took a big,deep breath and let it out through her clenched teeth,then another.

finaly she said "I want to see them."

Harry leapt up and walked as fast as he could up the stairs to the kids room.

it was a nice room. baige walls covered in pictures the kids drew or painted. the medium brown rug on the dark brown wooden floor almost covered with a big pile of plush toys that mrs. Weasley kept sending the kids.

a bunkbed that was altered to have three cribs instead of two twin size mattresses was in the corner.

as soon as the two adults walked into the room three crys of "Hawy!" came from the pile of plushies and three blurs shot at him,knocking him over to a round of giggles.

"why hello you three hellions." Harry said in a matter of fact tone that made them giggle again as Julian climbed onto Harrys chest to stare at him with a big grin on.

they stared at each other until harry went "boo!" and Julian squeaked and rolled off of him and into his siblings.

Harry sat up and bear hugged the three toddlers,before he heard Hermione give a little 'cough' to bring him back to their earlier conversation.

Harry blushed. he had actually forgotten she was there.

"er,right. kids,this is my best friend Hermione." Harry said as the three looked from him to her curiously.

"if yu'r daddy's bestest fwend then are you our auntie?" Julian asked,blinking innocently up at her.

she didnt stand a chance.

"so,heres what we could do" Hermione said pointing at a piece of muggle paper with complex...stuff,writen on it. Harry couldnt understand any of it.

she sighed,seeing his clueless face.

"its a design for a magic item that the twins came up with. they call them 'Glamourus Glasses' " here she rolled her eyes, "what they do is when you put them on,they put on a simple disguise such as adding facial hair and/or changing hair colors and such. nothing drastic like the full glamour charm can do. what I've done is change it a bit so that it _does_ do what a normal glamour charm does,except its anchored to an item so it wont end with a finite. understand?" she asked at the end,giving him a raised eyebrow to say that if he didnt than he really was as stupid as Snape had always said he was.

"yeah,I got it. so you can just,I dont know,make a bracelet or something for them that will make them look like humans?" he asked. she nodded.

"thats exactly what we'll do."

**sorry its short.**


End file.
